The present disclosure relates to a friction transmission belt and the method for manufacturing the friction transmission belt.
For friction transmission belts such as V-ribbed belts, there is a demand to reduce noise generated upon contact with pulleys.
Concerning such demand for noise reduction, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2009-533606 discloses a V-ribbed belt configured such that V-rib surfaces are covered with a thermoplastic resin film containing fluorine particles. Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2009-526954 discloses a V-ribbed belt configured such that V-rib surfaces are covered with a knitted fabric and that noise and friction reduction coating is, using polyurethane containing a fluorine-containing polymer, applied to a surface of the knitted fabric.